jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Xion's Ohana Adventures of Spy Fox in Dry Cereal
''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Spy Fox in Dry Cereal ''is an upcoming Xion's Ohana Adventures movie created by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531. Plot The cows and all of the milk in the world have been stolen by a evil goat named William the Kid who plans to rule the dairy world with his "delicious" goat's milk. So it's up to Spy Fox, Xion and her team to stop his plans and rescue the missing cows. Trivia *Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono and Beshte will guest star in this. * Scenes Prologue *Baby Lily: *stomach growls* *Alexis: *smiles* Awwwwwww. Getting hungry? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Yes, mommy. *Alexis: *smiles* Hang on. *goes to the fridge for the milk. But before she can pour any in Lily's bottle, it's empty!!!* *Baby Lily: *sees this* ......? Mommy? *Alexis: *to herself* Oh no..... What am I gonna do....? *Baby Lily: *starts to tear up* *Alexis: ...!!!! Lily!!! Please!! Don't cry!!! It's gonna be okay!!! I promise!!! *Baby Lily: *starts to cry* *Xion: *picks her up* It's okay, Lily. Shh... *Baby Lily: *still cries* *Xion: It'll be okay, Lily. We'll figure out what's going on. *Weebo: Alexis? You might wanna see this. *shows a newspaper article* *Alexis: ...? *reads it* .....!!!! "Milk Product Shortage"?!?!? *Weebo: No one knows why this is happening, but they're saying that cows are being stolen. *May: "Stolen"? Who'd do something like this? *Tammy: This is horrible!!! No cows means now milk!!! And now milk means no ice cream!!! This is a nightmare!!! *Aqua: Calm down! We'll get the milk back somehow. We just need to find out who did this. *Baby Lily: *stomach still growls* *DJ: The sooner, the better. *Alexis: ....! I know what to do now. *carefully takes Baby Lily out of Xion's arms and holds her* *Baby Lily: Mommy? *Alexis: *smiles* Come with me, sweetie. I'll feed you myself. *takes Lily into another room* *Xion: *smiles* *Aqua: Now to find out what's going on with the cow and dairy product shortage. *Xion: *takes out her laptop* I'll start looking for any details of when the cows were taken. *DJ: Aren't you worried, Xion? If we can't find out what's going on, you may never have another Sea-Salt Ice Cream again! *Xion: I know, but my cousin's happiness comes first. *Twilight: If we can gather any information on where the cows were taken, we can also find the culprit responsible. *Snowflake: Anything yet? *Xion: Not yet. *(In another room, Jaden overhears a phonecall Jeffrey's having) *Jeffrey: Sir, you gotta calm down. We will get to the bottom of this. Your milk products will be saved. *listens for a moment* Yes. You have my word. *listens again* Okay. Okay, bye. *hangs up and sighs in exhaustion* *Jaden: Who was it? *Jeffrey: The owner of the Toontown Dairy Factory. He's really not happy about what's going on. *Jaden: We're working as hard as we can though. We don't know where to start looking though. *Jeffrey: I know. *JARVIS Mark II: Sir? The King is on the video phoneline. *Jeffrey: Put him on screen. *(King Mickey appears on the screen) *Jeffrey: Hello, your majesty. I'm guessing you read the news. *King Mickey: You should see the city, Jeffrey. It's chaos in supermarket's without dairy products. *Jeffrey: We're doing everything we can. We just need to find out who did this. *King Mickey: Someone just informed me that they're organization can help. *Jeffrey: They can? *King Mickey: ...!!!! Hang on. One of their members is about to join us in this conversation. *(A female monkey appears on another screen) *Monkey Penny: Greetings, your majesty. *Jeffrey: ...? Hello. And you are...? *Monkey Penny: Monkey Penny of Mobile Command Center. *Jeffrey: You say that your organization can help us stop all of this? *Monkey Penny: We believe we have a lead onto who's responsible. We're planning on sending our best member on this case. *Jeffrey: And you need our help? *Monkey Penny: If you're willing to lend your help for this case. *Jeffrey: Well, my team and i have our hands full here in Toontown. *smiles* But i know who can help you out. *Monkey Penny: Contact us as soon as you're ready. *Jeffrey: You got it. Thank you. *Monkey Penny: Monkey Penny out. *ends the video transmission* *Jeffrey: Now to find Xion and get her ready. *Aqua: Hold on, dear!!! *comes in the room* I saw the conversation you had. Are you sure Xion should do this alone? *Jeffrey: I never intended to have her go alone. But I'm certain she can handle this. *Aqua: I don't doubt our daughter. But are you sure she has all the training to become a spy? *Jeffrey: With her detective, computer and combat skills, I'm certain she'll do just fine. And if this Mobile Command Center has a lead on who's responsible for the dairy theft, we should use this knowledge to our advantage. Still...we'd better be certain if she feels ready for this. *Aqua: *smiles* You're right. I'm sorry, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: *smiles* It's okay, Aqua. We both do worry for her. *Aqua: I'm just..... not ready for her to grow up yet. *Jeffrey: Me either. But i know...that she'll always be our little girl. *Aqua: *smiles* Yeah. Okay. Shall we tell her? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. Xion! Can you come here, please? *Xion: *comes in the room and smiles* Yes, daddy? Mommy? *Jeffrey: Xion. We got something we wanna ask you. *Xion: What is it? *Jeffrey: We wanted to know if you were interested on going on a spy mission to locate the missing cows. *Xion: ....!!!!! Really?! Me? But why not do it together as a family? *Aqua: You know we got our hands full here. *Xion: Point taken. Hmmmmmm......... *smiles* I'll take the case! *Jeffrey: *smiles and hugs her* That's our girl. *Aqua: *smiles and joins in the hug* *Xion: *smiles and hugs them both* When do i leave? *Jeffrey: Technically, you won't be going alone. But you'll leave as soon as we prepared some gear for you. *Xion: *smiles* Understood, daddy. *Jeffrey: *smiles* And don't worry. We'll keep in contact with you through the communicator watch. *Xion: *smiles* I haven't forgotten them at all. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Perfect. I made some spy gear a month ago. Always best to be prepared for these situations. Flight to the Island *(Somewhere over the Mediterranean Sea) *Xion: *thinking to herself* Missing cows. Shortage of dairy products. I don't get it. What kind of criminal would do this and why? *(The cubs, the Lion Guard and Baby Lily are watching the inflight movie) *DJ: *smiles as he watches* *Tammy: At least we can relax for now despite the milk product shortage. *Fuli: I still don't get it. How did all of this happen? *Beetles: We'll find out once we get some clues. *Xion: The sooner, the better. *(Spy Fox is reading the newspaper during this.) *Xion: *reads a book quietly* *(A plane waitress comes by with a dish of food) *Waitress: Would you like our Italean entree, sir? *Spy Fox: No thanks. It gives me hives. *Waitress: Our vegetarian dinner then? *Spy Fox: No thanks. Gives me vapors. *Xion: ...! *thinks to herself* "Vapors"? *Waitress: *puts the dish in front of Spy Fox and whispers* Than may I recommend the Greek plate? It's delicious. *Spy Fox: All right. If you insist. *Waitiress: *smiles* Enjoy. *walks away* *Tammy: *sees this* Oh! Good. *smiles* I'm getting kinda hungry. *DJ: Me too. *looks at a menu* Hope they got meat on this flight. *Snowflake: *smiles* I'll have whatever you're having, DJ. *DJ: *smiles and blushes* *(Spy Fox opens his dish) *Tammy: *smiles* That meat looks so good... *DJ: *smiles and licks his lips* *(Spy Fox pokes the meat with a fork and Monkey Penny appears on a monitor) *Monkey Penny: It's good to see you again, Agent Fox. *Spy Fox: Ah, Monkey Penny. Now this is a real TV dinner. *Monkey Penny: Right... *Kion: Who is that? *Xion: Monkey Penny. *Monkey Penny: We found a clue about the dairy crisis we should share with you. *shows it on the monitor* *Spy Fox: Feta cheese. A low grade too. *Xion: Hm... *starts thinking* *Brain: Cheese? But I thought all the dairy products were gone. *Ono: I don't think Feta Cheese is even considered to be cheese. *(As Spy Fox, Xion and the others are falling their way down to the island) *Scamper: ......!!!! Uh.... you guys? Does anyone else notice that we're falling thousands of feet in the air and there's nothing for us to land safely on the island?! *Xion: ...!!! Uh oh. *Spy Fox: I wish I hadn't left my parachute in my other tuxedo. *Nails: *gulps* Okay. Nobody panic. Let's think of a plan to land safely on the island. *Fuli: Does anyone even HAVE an idea?!? *Spike: Xion, what are you waiting for?! Go dragon already! *Xion: I can't carry everyone in my dragon form!! I'm not strong as my mommy and daddy are!! *Spy Fox: Maybe one of my special spy gadgets will help us!! *Serenity: Please hurry!!! *Spy Fox: *notices four different pens* I wonder which one I should pick... *DJ: *gulps* *Kion: Just pick one!!! *Spy Fox: *pulls out one, clicks the top part and a piano pops out* ... I'm in no mood to tickle the ivory's right now. * * Mobile Command Center HQ * William the Kid's plot *Mr. Udderly: It was just so humiliating!!! Being bagged up like a..... like a piece of beef!! *Midna: You have no idea how ironic that is. *Spy Fox: But were you able to learn anything about what William the Kid is up to? *Xion: Yeah. What can you tell us about what's he's doing? *Mr. Udderly: Well thanks to a little bullvine ingenuity on my part, I've picked up a few things up! *pulls a screen down and takes out a remote* *(On screen, pictures of William the Kid's plot was shown) *Mr. Udderly: William the Kid's demented scheme for world domination is run by a front company called "Nectar of Goats corporation." He has a 5-part master plan. First, capture all the dairy cows of the world. As you know, he's already done that. Second, he built that milky weapon of destruction inside his fortress. Third, use that milky weapon of destruction to flood the capital with non-due fresh dairy milk. Fourth, frame all the poor dairy cows for this heinous crime. Fifth, take over the dairy world. *Tammy: This is what this is all about? To replace cow milk and other related products with goat milk? *Baby Lily: Goat milk sounds icky... *DJ: *to Xion* Can you imagine Sea-Salt Ice Cream made with goat milk, big sister? *Xion: No way! *Lea: This guy seriously thinks he can dominate the world by switching cow milk with goat milk? *Kion: As strange as William the Kid's plan is, we should still stop him. *Snowflake: I'll say. Babies like Lily here need their milk. *Baby Lily: And i don't wanna have goat milk... *Mr. Udderly: So folks, someone needs to find that secret fortress and disarm that Milky Weapon of Destruction. *Xion: *begins thinking* *Spy Fox: Hmmmm. Sounds challenging. We need to find that secret fortress and disarm that Milky Weapon of Destruction. *Bunga: But where are we gonna find this thing? Snapping Turtle pond *Spy Fox: Curious. Could there really be a plumbing problem in Kid's fortress? Maybe the water isn't too deep. *Tammy: Forget it!!! I'm not going in the water and getting wet!!! *Fuli: Me either!!! Not even if my life depended on it!!! *Xion: Hm...i may have just the thing. *(Spy Fox dips a toe in the water, and suddenly, a turtle's head pops out and attempts to bite Spy Fox's foot. But Spy Fox brings his foot back out in time) *Spy Fox: AH!!!! Ferocious snapping turtles!!! *Snowflake: But.... turtles don't snap. They don't have fingers. *DJ: Actually, they're called snapping turtles because of their mouths. *Snowflake: Oh. I get it now. *Kion: Hate to admit it, but William the Kid is smart. *Bunga: We dealt with worse before. *(As the cubs spoke to each other, Baby Lily and Flurry Heart watched as Xion busily worked on something) *Baby Lily: Cousin Xion? What're you doing? *Xion: *smiles* Solving our problem with the snapping turtles. If we can't swim past them, we can cross above them. *Nails: But it looks too far for us to jump over, Xion. *Xion: Who said anything about jumping? One more adjustment and...there! Perfect! Guys? I give you the Origami Bridge! *shows them the invention* *(The team members gaze and smile at the invention) *Apple Bloom: *smiles* One of Jeffrey's inventions, no doubt. *Spy Fox: *smiles* Very impressive. How does it work? *Xion: *smiles* Easy. You fold the paper according to the instructions. As you fold, the paper's density and size increase, making it strong enough to support one's weight. Once it looks like a bridge, you place one end on the other side of a where you need to get and walk across. *Serenity: Think it'll support us all? *Cheshire Cat: *smiles* Only one way to find out for certain. *Xion: *uses her strength to lift the Origami Bridge and one of side it ends up across the other side of the water* *Spy Fox: *to Nails* She must really like her vegetables. *Nails: Actually, it's in her genes. She's a strong as her parents are. *Xion: *giggles* Shall we? *(The snapping turtles see this and smirk, preparing to bite them) *Baby Lily: *smiles as she hangs on to Midna* *Apple Bloom: Let's hope your dad was able to make this thing strong enough for us to cross over on. *Xion: He said it should be. *Spike: *gulps* Time to find out... *(Xion bravely started to cross) *Baby Lily: *watches with concern* *Xion: *calmly walks across* *Beetles: It worked!!!! *Xion: *smiles* Okay, everyone! Come on over! One at a time! Uniforms needed *(A mechanical eye looks at Spy Fox, Xion and her team) *Baby Lily: *looks at the mechanical eye curiously* *Bartok: Why the heck is that thing looking at us like that? *DJ: I don't know and i don't like it... *Granny: *to the mechanical eye* What are you lookin' at, you peeping tom? *Scootaloo: Whatever! Let's just go in. *attempts to head inside* *(A mechanical arm grabs Scootaloo and holds her back out) *Scootaloo: HEY!!!! *(A mechanical leg with a boot sticks out and kicks Scootaloo far from the entrance) *Serenity: *rushes to Scootaloo while holding Flurry Heart* Are you okay?! *Scootaloo: *rubs her bottom* Geez... that thing not only gave me the eye, but it gave me the boot too... *Spike: How are we supposed to get past this thing? *Xion: Hm...i wonder... *heads to the locker room* *Tammy: ...?! Xion?! *follows her* Wait up!!! *DJ: ...? *follows them* Guys!! *Batty: *follows them* Hey! Where are you going? *(Everyone else follows Xion in the locker room) *Apple Bloom: Why the hay did you come in here, Xion?! *Xion: I think i know a way to get inside. *Baby Lily: We ask the machine kindwy? *Xion: No, Lily. *finds and takes out a uniform that's conveniently her size* We trick it. *Spy Fox: Ah-ha!!! That's why the machine wouldn't let us in!! We weren't wearing the proper attire. *Bartok: So we're gonna actually disguise ourselves? *Lea: It's just a jumpsuit. It's not gonna kill ya. *DJ: I just hope this works... *(During this, Baby Lily attempts to eat the Cheese and Safe Cracker kit gadget) *Xion: *picks her up* No, Lily. We need this gadget. *Baby Lily: But it wooks so yummy, Cousin Xion. *Xion: I already have something for you. *Baby Lily: Hmmmm? *(Xion takes out a regular Crackers and Cheese snack kit from her backpack) *Nails: Wait a minute... I thought all dairy products were stolen. Where did you get that? *Xion: These were brought a few days ago before all of this happened. *Midna: Smart thinking, Xion. *Xion: Thanks, Midna. *Baby Lily: *smiles and hugs Xion* *Xion: *smiles and hugs her back* *Baby Lily: *tries to unopen the snack kit* *Xion: *smiles* Here. *helps Baby Lily open the snack kit* *Baby Lily: *smiles* Tank you, Cousin Xion. *Xion: *smiles* You're welcome. *Baby Lily: *smiles and starts putting cheese on the crackers* *Xion: *smiles* Aww. *(While Baby Lily eats her cheese crackers, the other members search for uniforms) *Tammy: *opens a locker* AH! Here's some our size!!! *DJ: Perfect! And convenient too. *Snowflake: *sighs* I don't wanna do this... *DJ: Me either, Snow. But we don't have a choice. *Snowflake: *hesitates but puts the uniform on* *DJ: *as he puts on the uniform* I'm gonna regret this... *Tammy: *puts on a uniform* I look like a prisoner with this thing on!!! *Midna: *grabs a uniform* Let's just get this over with. *Lea: *puts on a uniform* You'd think there'd be one in red... *Discord: *snaps his fingers, making a uniform appear on him* William the Kid's office *(Spy Fox, Xion and the others are about to head to the door, but the female rhino guard stops them) *Rhino: Hey! Where do you think you're going? *Spike: *gulps* Just passing though... *Spy Fox: Oh hi! We're from the accounting office. We were asked to count all the offices. We need to get into that room and make sure it's really an office. *Xion: *nods* *Rhino: If you're from the accounting office, you know perfectly well that this is William the Kid's office. No one but the grand goat head himself is allowed in there. *Xion: Hm... *Spy Fox: Oh right. Of coarse. How silly of us. That's the office that REALLY counts. Sorry to bother you. *Xion: *thinks to herself* We need a way to get past the guards. *(Spy Fox, Xion and the others head their way back out but hide behind the entry way) *Sweetie Belle: What're we gonna do? We have to get in that office. *Fuli: We gotta get rid of the guards. *Ono: But how? *Tammy: ...... *thinks for a moment* ....!!! I think this calls for another one of our gadgets. *Baby Lily: But which one? *Tammy: Big sister? Do you have that "nickel" on you? *Xion: *chuckles* As a matter of fact... *takes out the "coin"* *Spy Fox: Clever thinking, girls. There's one sound the ear can hear better than any other: the sound of falling money. *Tammy: Exactly. And anybody working for a criminal are suckers for money. *DJ: They should get a tickle from this "nickel". *Xion: *smirks and rolls the coin to the guards* *(All three guards see it) *Xion: *whispers* Wait for it... *(Each of the guards look at each other, suspecting they'll go for the nickel and take it) *Tammy: *to herself* Come on... take it... take the bait... *DJ: *gulps quietly* *(The guards start to sweat as they still eyeball each other, hoping to get the "nickel" before someone else did) *Snowflake: *watches nervously* *(Before long, they leap in and began fighting over the nickel, springing the trap) *(A net pops out, capturing all three guards and hanging them on the ceiling!) *Xion: Yes!! *Kion: We've got 'em!!! *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Rhino: HEY!!! What happened?! We're trapped!! *DJ: Gotcha! *Rhino: They tricked us!! This isn't good at all!! Let us down from here!! *Xion: Sorry. But we have work to do. *Rhino: You all must be dedicated accountants!! *Lea: You have no idea, lady. *(They head into William the Kid's office) *Beetles: No doubt about it. This is William the Kid's office alright. *Xion: Now for the next part. *Snowflake: Searching for anything that's important? *Xion: Right. Let's look around for anything that might help. *Baby Lily: ....!!!! *sees an easel with paper and chalk, and coos happily* OH BOY!!!!!! Art!!! *Midna: I'll watch over her. You guys go ahead and get started. *Xion: *smiles* Thanks, Midna. *to Lily* Have fun, cousin. *Baby Lily: *giggles* *(Everyone else starts searching around) *Xion: Hm. *checks the desk* *Baby Lily: *picks up the chalk and starts sketching on the easel* *Midna: *watches this and smiles* *Bunga: Anything yet?! *DJ: Nothing in the closet. *Discord: *pops outta a cabinet drawer* Nothing in the cabinets! *Xion: All right. *thinks to herself for a moment* *(While Baby Lily is sketching Xion on the easel, something comes up) *Baby Lily: ....? Huh? *Midna: What is it, Lily? *Baby Lily: Thewe's a word on this papew! *Midna: What? *looks at the easel and sees it* ...Lily, sketch all over the easel. *Baby Lily: *works on her sketch at a faster pace* *DJ: She doesn't have to draw that fast. *Midna: I think Lily may have found something. *Apple Bloom: You don't think this the paper William the Kid mentioned, do you? *Xion: One way to find out. Keep drawing, Lily. *Baby Lily: *sketches more* *(As she sketches, more words appear) *Bartok: It's a message!! *Fuli: What does it say? *Lea: *reads it* "Mona Goata. Red Green Yellow." *Xion: It's a password! *Nails: This must be the location of the punchcard to disarm the Milky Weapon of Destruction!!! *Xion: Perfect! *DJ: *smiles* Good job, Lily. *Baby Lily: *blushes modestly and smiles* I didn't tink I'd find this. I just wanted to do a dwawing. *Xion: *smiles* Well, you just helped us get one step closer into stopping William the Kid's plans. Cock-A-Doodle-Fu *(Spy Fox, Xion and her team enter the room, and see a large muscular chicken in a karate outfit) *Spy Fox: That is one big chicken. *Apple Bloom: Looks like he's guarding the door at the other side of the room. *Spike: How are we gonna get past him? *Xion: Hmmmmmm..... *(Spy Fox and Xion step forward) *Chicken: Hello there, puny puppy-like creature and little girl. You are probably intimidated by rippling muscles. *Xion: Not really. *Chicken: Do you happen to know the ways of a Cock-A-Doodle-Fu warrior?! *DJ: "Cock-a-Doodle-Fu"? *Lea: Probably a dumb animal term for martial arts. *Xion: Look, we just wanna pass through. *Chicken: In order for you to do that, you must first beat me in Cock-A-Doodle-Fu!! *Xion: *rolls her eyes* All right. Guess we gotta do it the hard way. *gets into a kung-fu pose* *Tammy: Take him down, big sister!!!! *DJ: Get him, Xion!!! *Baby Lily: Tuwn that cwuck into nuggets!!!! *Xion: *smirks* You got it. *Chicken: *gets into his own kung-fu pose* I should warn you! I don't go easy on anyone! Not even little girls like you!! *Xion: Good. Because i can be really tough too. *Discord: *takes out a video camera* Jeffrey and Aqua are gonna wanna see this! *Xion: *smirks* Your move. *(The Chicken jumps up and comes down fast for a kick) *Xion: *avoids this and performs a karate chop on the Chicken* HI-YAH! * Xion: *grabs the chicken by the comb and battle cries as she spins him around in the air* *Bunga: Whoa! *Tammy: Go, big sister!!! You've got this!!! *Xion: Hi-yah! *ties up the Chicken in rope tightly and drops him, defeating him* *Chicken: WHAT?! What happened?! *Batty: You got your feathery butt beaten by a fox and a little girl. That's what happened. *Spy Fox: Didn't think she could beat you, huh?! *Baby Lily: *coos happily* *Spy Fox: Well, we'd stay and toy with you longer, but it looks like you're all tied up. *Xion: Catch you later! *Chicken: Wait a minute!! How about two out of three falls? No? Let's make it best of seven! *DJ: ...... What do you say, big sister? *Xion: Hm...maybe on another time. *Chicken: You can't leave me like this!!! *Baby Lily: Shwould we...? Epilogue: Ice cream party * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures